The Second Time Around
by GhostLord
Summary: 300 years after the Elric Brothers ended up on the other side of The Gate a team of scientists were working together to create a new power source for Amestris. This team was lead by Trevor Reynolds. A scientist who was known long ago as Hohenheim.


The Second Time Around

Chapter 1

A Sinner's Second Chance

_300 years ago..._

_On the other side of the Gate…_

"I'm a sinner Ed. I failed to bring my son back to life and instead I turned him into a monster and abandoned him. I've sacrificed hundreds of lives to save myself and couldn't stop this beast from hurting you." Said Hohenheim

"So what?" Said Edward Elric, "How are those reasons for helping them?"

Hohenheim looked up at the transmutation circle on the ceiling. Ed looked up at his father realizing what his plan was.

"You want to get me home." Said Ed answering his own question.

"I'm going to offer my life as the price and transmute Envy." Said Hohenheim, "Farewell Edward."

Hohenheim forced Envy's monstrous jaws closed crushing himself and splashing his blood all over the transmutation circle and with that the portal between the two sides of the gate opened and Hohenheim was no more or so people thought. His body was destroyed but his soul survived. He transmuted it into the gate. This was his backup plan in case things didn't go the way he hoped they would. Unfortunately his soul was trapped within the gate for more than two and a half centuries. Somehow he managed to make it back to his side with an unfulfilled desire to get his sons, Edward and Alphonse, home. All he could do was move on. However that was not going to be an easy task and as time went on he would find himself making the same mistakes all over again.

_Amestris…_

_300 years later…_

Amestris had become a technologically advanced society. Where people lived peaceful lives. A true paradise, many people found it hard to believe that it was once a primitive military governed country. Despite all of the changes it had gone through one thing in Amestris remained almost exactly the same. Alchemy, it had become more advanced in terms of technique and process but the basic principals remained the same. Equivalent exchange, something that would always be remembered and the Alchemists dedicated their lives were much wiser when it came to taboos. History made sure that Human Transmutation would never ruin the lives of Alchemists desperate to regain someone they had lost. Never again would humans see the truth and never again would humans be forced to face the deadly power of a Homunculus at least that is what they believed.

Hohenheim was now working as a research scientist using his centuries worth of knowledge to create a new type of power source for all of Amestris. This power source was built into an energy reactor and, unfortunately, at the core of this reactor was something Hohenheim swore he'd never forge again, The Philosopher's Stone. Of course he was not the one forging it but that didn't mean he felt any less guilty about it. As far as he knew they were still using condemned prisoners as sacrifices just as they did 300 years ago. Some things would never change.

Hohenheim however had changed quite a bit. For example he no longer went by the name Hohenheim. He was now known as Professor Trevor Reynolds. When he socialized with his co-workers he never discussed anything other than work. When he wasn't working he would spend his time reading and looking at the only photo ever taken with him and the family he had. He would stare at the photo of himself, his wife Trisha and his sons Edward and Alphonse for hours on end. It was the only link he had left to his previous life. A life he wished he could have had more time in. Despite all of this isolation he believed he was making a difference in a world once plagued by war, genocide and other forms of evil.

It was Monday morning and Professor Trevor Reynolds was preparing to head to work. Despite all of the negativity he was carrying he had a feeling that today would be a good day. His team of research scientists was close to a real break through.

When he arrived at the research lab in downtown Central he found his team waiting for him. They were eager to begin working on something that would go down in history as one of the greatest revelations since the discovery of Alchemy.

Everything was going as planned.

"The reactor is running smoothly, Professor Reynolds." Said one of the other scientists, "We are ready to switch the building's power to it."

"Proceed." Said Professor Reynolds

"Power transfer complete." Said the other scientist, "All of the building's system are functioning normally."

After all the tests were completed. The team's lead scientists were about to leave to get some lunch when the noticed a man dressed in a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt standing in front of the doorway. He wore sunglasses and his hair was mostly covered with a black top hat.

"Mr. Lynch." Said Professor Reynolds, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to witness your success, Professor Reynolds." Answered Mr. Lynch

Mr. Lynch and Professor Reynolds went into the boardroom for a brief discussion.

"The board of directors and the government representatives will want copies of your research material." Said Mr. Lynch

"I have them already prepared." Said Professor Reynolds

He handed Mr. Lynch digital copies of all the research material.

"Excellent." Said Mr. Lynch, "Your work will forever change Amestris and hopefully the rest of the world, and for that I salute you, Professor."

"Thank you." Said the Professor, "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a celebration to attend."

"Have a good day." Said Mr. Lynch

And with that they both left the lab. Mr. Lynch headed down to another area of the building. He entered a room where the board of directors was assembled.

"It was a success." Said Mr. Lynch as he handed the research material to the president of the board.

"Then everything is proceeding as planned." Said The Board President, "I must congratulate you Mr. Lynch. You've done your job perfectly."

"Of course I have." Said Mr. Lynch


End file.
